Careless Whispers
by julz314
Summary: With all Dean's been thru, he feels as though he doesnt deserve the happiness he has with Haley & Jamie. But can his love for this family break through those nightmares of his time under?


**This is a one shot crossover featuring Supernatural's Dean Winchester and One Tree Hill's own Haley James Scott, along with various characters from each show. I made this all based on Youtube's gaby0189's video that you will find here: **http://www. youtube .com/ watch?v=tH2Xaxhtv5A&** [no space in the link] (please comment on her video too!!!)**  
**Again I do not own any characters or shows or song that base this story. This is my first crossover and I loved writing it! Enjoy and remember to comment!!! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tell me a story."

Dean Winchester wasn't a sucker for many things, but when it came to his son's puppy eyes he couldn't help himself. He smiled at Jaime who jumped on his bed happily until he landed on his knees still staring into his father's eyes.

"Fine, but only one short story." Dean threw his jacket on a small chair in the corner of the room, rolling the sleeves of his green button up and sat next to Jaime, placing his left arm around the little boy.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" the man looked down at his son, already knowing the answer.

"A John story!"

Dean felt his heart sank and smiled at the seven year old. Sure, Jaime didn't know a thing about his grandfather, about what he did or how he had actually died; he didn't even know about his father real job. All he knew was that his dad would go away for a few days, sometimes weeks with uncle Sam and would come back home. It wasn't that Jaime wasn't curious about what his dad really did in life, but all the happiness he felt when he would see his dad again after days of waiting were all worth it.

Both guys sat comfortably on the small bed, Dean leaning left so that he would keep his balance and not drop on the floor (like he had many times). He took a moment to think about a story he could tell his son without him having nightmares. If Dean wasn't allowed to tell Jaime about hunting just yet, at least he could tell stories about a superhero killing the monsters. After all, Dean didn't know any fairytale stories.

"Where were we the last time I told you about him?"

Jaime brought a finger to his chin, thinking for a second, and then gave his father his best smile. "In Maine, taking care of…"

"The phantom fisherman!" Dean ended the sentence, remembering the hunt. "The legend went that every forty years Douglas McClatchy, a fisherman who died at sea, would haunt his hometown, kidnapping women and try to make them his wife. Of course John needed to find out more about the missing women and did the research he needed -"

"Dad! Get to the best part!" Jaime cut, making Dean laugh. How could he not be any prouder of his son?

"The killing, yes…" Dean chuckled and went on, still taking in the pride that his son actually liked action more than research. "John found the ghost as it was about to take a nice woman with him on his boat. He figured out that it was Douglas, and that he had not been lost at sea, but killed by one of his mate; his brother."

"Oooh!" Jaime let his imagination play it out in his head. After a second, he frowned. "But why would his brother want to kill him?"

"Douglas's brother had a wife, Amelia, with who he had an affair with…"

Jaime scrunched his nose and struck his tongue out. "Yuck!"

Dean let out a laugh. "Yeah, what would men do, huh?"

"But did John take care of the ghost?"

"You know he did. Found the last of his remains: his fisherman boat. Torch the thing down and the spirit left, without harming any woman."

"Wow! John is so cool! I wish I could be like him one day!"

Dean could not help himself but to smile at his son's words. He thought of his father for a moment; sure, he had only been thirteen when John had come back from the fisherman's hunt, but he remembered welcoming him back, attending to his wounds. He remembered telling himself, wishing to himself that one day he would be like his own father.

But Jaime had been able to live a normal life, thanks to his mother who only wanted her son to be as safe as possible. She had known for years about Dean's job and the perks that came with it, but they had been able to live a normal life still. She had a job at the local high school where she had been a student herself.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed" came on cue as Dean turned to the door to find his lovely wife starring at them.

"Come on! I'm still good for a few hours!" He replied, making Jaime laugh.

"Dad! Mom was talking about me!"

Laughter burst in the room when Haley was pulled on the bed and a tickle war began. For a moment everything was good. For a moment there wasn't any fear, pain or death in the world but only happiness and love.

For a moment Dean felt home.

xXx

"You know you're an amazing father, right?"

Dean looked down at the woman he held on tight. They had finally let Jaime fall asleep and had decided to retire into their own room, enjoying their first night together in over a week. He kissed the top of her head, smiling at the happiness he felt warming him again. _God,_ he had missed this _so much_!

"So tell me," she began after a moment of silence. They had a lot of those on their first night after a hunt, but they always loved the comfort of each other more than the talking. "What did you and Sam hunt this time?"

"Vampires. A nasty bunch of sucking sons of bitches that took over the town."

Haley shook her head. She still had a lot of trouble believing after all this time, but deep down she trusted her husband with all of her life. She took his hands and held them tighter around her. "I'm just so happy that you are back."

She felt a small nod on her head. "Yeah, me too."

"And you know something? Tomorrow we are celebrating!"

Dean frowned at her. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Mia is releasing her album tomorrow and I told her we would attend the release party." She turned to look at him, using the same pleading eyes his son had about an hour ago. "You know this would mean the world to her."

It took a second to remember the normalcy of the world outside hunting, but he smiled at her. "Fine, I'll go." He pulled her in for a soft kiss and they stayed into each other's arms and both deeply fell asleep.

xXx

_High pitched screams were heard as the smell of burning flesh brought bile up his throat. The screams were coming from all around him, screaming in pain and begging for the torture to stop._

_He looked around him, seeing them again: those walls… The bloody walls of hell that were decorated with flesh and bones of humans, giving out the sound of sizzling fresh human skin._

_Dean looked at his hands, the marks of the rack chains still burning on his wrists. They were bloody, scratched all over with scars made by random tools. He looked at one in particular; the one on the top of his right hand where Alastair had gladly made himself and remembered all the pain he had gone through the last 3 months… the last 30 years…_

_The pain returned to him, haunted him. This was a nightmare… it had to be… he fell on his knee, the screams piercing in his ears. He felt like crying, felt like his ears and nose were about to start bleeding but they didn't. He didn't want to feel this way again, he couldn't bear being in hell again…_

"_No…" he whispered, but the pain wouldn't leave. He suddenly felt old wounds open by themselves. Wounds where Alastair had cut, sliced, carved him over and over again. He wanted to scream, scream for help but his voice was gone from his throat. He tried screaming again… screaming for Sam… screaming for John…_

… _screaming for Haley and Jaime…_

Dean sat up in his bed in sweats. He was breathing fast, relieved as he saw that his hands and arms were wounds and scars free. He turned his head to look at Haley still sleeping soundly. She looked peaceful, and Dean envied her nightmare-free dreams.

"Damn it", he whispered to himself when he finally calmed himself down. He got up and walked downstairs, knowing that insomnia would finally take over his body.

The truth is, he never could fall asleep in his bed again, and it terrified him to know that he would never be able to get a good night of sleep again without those nightmares in his head. The sounds, the smell… everything about hell seemed never-endlessly stuck in his head, and he knew that his happiness had to pay the price…

xXx

The following day had been somewhat quiet for Dean would hadn't slept since his nightmare. He did notice that Haley had a hunch on why he hadn't stayed in bed with her, but he didn't dare ask her. Haley had been busy getting everything ready for the night, and when it was finally time to bring Jaime to Uncle Bobby for the evening Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to spend time with Haley, he needed it. But he knew that each second he spent with her meant that he would have to face them in his dreams again…

"Are you okay?" The silence had finally been broken by Haley as they came out of the Impala in front of Tric. Dean leaned against the front of his now second love of his life, Haley having taken over the crown, and couldn't help but to be amaze at his wife's beauty.

It took all amount of strength he had in his body to answer. "No", he said, shaking.

Haley placed her hand on his cheek. She could see the dark rings under his eyes and felt her heart break as she saw tears forming in his eyes. "You had them again, didn't you?"

He nodded, not wanting to admit the truth out loud. He couldn't put this on her shoulders, he just couldn't. She had been the perfect woman of her life, accepting his job and accepting who he was. She had taken him in her life and together had raised the best boy in the world. But he couldn't blame her for the nightmares; this wasn't him.

Dean took her hand and held it tight in his. "Let's go. People are waiting for us."

They walked hand in hand, closer as they could be without stepping on each other's toes. Truth was, even though Dean wanted to spend this night with Haley and Jaime he knew that this meant too much for her, and only did it so she could be happy for one last night.

For this was the night he would be leaving it all behind.

They got in Tric and Dean quickly remembered the old faces that were Haley's friends. He had to admit that he wasn't used to coming in the same town over and over again, or even calling it home, but these familiar faces were Haley's friends and if they meant a lot to her then they were also important for him. They were the people who took care of her while he was away, not knowing exactly where he was going. Dean and Haley not only had to lie to their son but also her friends who would have easily told her to dump the guy that needed to get in an institution for thinking that ghosts were actually alive.

But it didn't matter right now. All Dean wanted was to enjoy the evening the best he could and make the best memories out of it.

He had decided that it was time. Time to get back on the road like the old days. He had a job to do after all, and the angels weren't too keen on him being on breaks for days at a time. He had to finish what he had started, and deep down he couldn't put this responsibility on his wife's shoulders. He looked at her, in her beautiful evening dress, her smile giving him the same butterflies in his stomach it did the first time they met. It broke his heart knowing what he had to tell her but there was something deep inside that wanted to tell her that he was done hunting, done putting all this charge over himself.

When they got to the dance floor Mia was already performing one of Haley's favorite song. It was a cue from Mia to tell Haley that she had seen her coming in. Just like that, Dean took hold of Haley and they started to dance.

Looking into her eyes, he saw nothing but his love for her; his little family that brought him the best feeling in the world. He had never thought that one day he would have been lucky enough to find someone who would care for him the way Haley did. He felt grateful for the last years of happiness that had given him a son and a home.

It was only after a short moment that Haley gave him a sigh. "You are planning on leaving, aren't you?"

Dean looked down at her and wasn't surprised that she could read him so well. "How did you know?"

"It's so easy to read in your eyes, Dean. But I need to know why."

"Let's not talk about this here, please" he begged. He fought the tears as hard as he could. _Damn it! _He had screwed up again, but this couldn't ruin his last night with Haley. It just couldn't.

But Haley understood, Dean knew she was a smart woman. They held each other a little while longer, enjoying their company as much as they could. No more words were said on their way back home.

xXx

They had decided to leave Jaime at Bobby's place for the night. Haley had called the man and he had gladly accepted, Jaime already sound asleep in the spare room Bobby had gotten prepared just for him. Bobby was wise, and he knew from the sound of Haley's voice that something had gotten wrong between the both of them and they needed to talk. She ended the call on her cell phone, trying to hide the tears from her husband and stared at the darkness outside her window. For the first time in what seemed like forever there wasn't any music playing inside the Impala. Dean knew it was this type of situation where not even their own personal music style could save them from the tension in the air and had decided that he had rather wanted to listen to the roaring sound of his car.

Once home the silence kept with the two of them until they reached the kitchen. Haley sat at the table, both hands on her forehead, trying to make sense of everything she could. Dean leaned against the door frame that led to the living room, watching Haley from behind her. He could see her shoulders fighting off the crying as she tried to take deep breaths.

"So, should I ask for an explanation or should I just assume that I've done something wrong?"

Dean saw her wiping away tears from her face. _God_ how he wanted to be the one wiping those tears, to be the one to tell her that everything would be alright, that he was sorry for ever making her cry. He wanted to tell her that it had been her love for him that had made him go through the last months.

He wanted to tell her so many things, but nothing came out. The truth was she didn't know about hell, and never in his life would he have wanted her to know about it. She was the perfect example of grace, love and happiness and he could never break her the way hell had broken him.

After a long moment of silence Haley finally got up from her chair and stood inches away from Dean. He wanted to grab onto her, wanted to kiss her, bring her in their room and never come out of it, but his decision had been made; he couldn't go through another nightmare while she slept next to him.

"I'm going upstairs." She said looking down on the floor. They stood next to each other for what seemed forever, and it didn't surprised Dean that even though Haley was standing right next to him that he missed her touch, her embrace.

Dean heard her walk up their room and slammed the door shut, leaving him still leaning against the frame. How could he possibly do that to them? Could he possibly be able to live down that he was giving up on the one happiness he could ever have? He thought about everything for a second, remembering his first date with Haley and Jaime's first words. Every little moment that made his life bearable were taking over his mind until he felt a sudden crashing pain, remembering the smell, the pain and the fear from hell. His mind was corrupted by his true self; of what he had done during his time down in the pit.

It took him all the strength he could to walk upstairs to his bedroom. Dean saw that Haley had fallen asleep, too tired from crying. He leaned down to give her one last kiss on her cheek and walked out of the house less than a minute later.

Haley woke up to the sound of the Impala roaring away, knowing once and for all that Dean had made his choice.

xXx

It had rained for miles and it didn't bother Dean as he drove down the highway. He didn't exactly know where he was heading but driving in the Impala was his best way of dealing with things ever since he had gotten the car from his dad. The pain of what he was leaving behind still crushed his heart but he felt the tension leave slowly when he accelerated, not fearing the dangers of the road.

Truth was: it didn't matter anymore. He had made his decision once and for all. How could he have been so stupid thinking that he could be able to live a normal life, that behind all of those layers of hatred for what he did in hell was a layer of love? It was this thin layer that caused him to have the nightmares, the déjà vu moments of being sliced and slicing back. If he was always miserable then there wouldn't be any going back; it would always be there.

And like he didn't know better thoughts of Haley and Jaime got to his mind again. Seeing them smiling, happy… laughing all together like a normal family should. He knew deep down those memories were testing him, and he knew that the nightmares would only become worst. Because hell would never leave him; hell would stay with him forever…

"_Shit!!"_

Dean was gone in deep in his thoughts and hadn't noticed the truck coming his way until the very last second. He steered to the left avoiding the truck and stopped the car on the side of the road, holding on tightly on the steering wheel. He was breathing fast and his eyes were still to the front, not blinking. It took Dean a moment before realizing what had just happened and that he was still alive. Everything was screwed up and everything was his fault. He finally got back to his senses and drove away.

_I shouldn't have come back._

xXx

"What did I do wrong?"

Haley sipped from her cup of coffee, tears at the corner of her eyes. After trying miserably to cry herself to sleep she decided to go to the one place she could get comfort. Of course, she had met the man thanks to Dean but she had found the best help through Bobby Singer's advices.

"Ya done nothin' wrong, sweetheart; Dean just needs time." Bobby poured more coffee in Haley's mug and took a seat in front of her.

"But he's gone without explaining anything. Why can't he just tell me what's wrong?"

Bobby tried to give him a reassuring smile. "He's doing what he thinks is best. You know he wouldn't leave you and Jaime for good. All he needs is time to take a breather and he'll be back."

As much as Bobby wanted to admit everything to her, he knew that Haley wasn't allowed to be told about hell. It had be rough trying to hide everything from her; they all knew she was a smart woman, but how could she actually believe that her husband had been in the deepest pits of hell torturing souls? He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Bobby knew that she was smart, but ever since Dean had gently introduced her to him he knew that she was a strong gal too.

Bobby's thoughts were distracted by footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Jaime coming in the room, hugging his mother. She kissed him on the top of his head, smiling as she tried to hide her sadness from her son.

"I'm ready mommy." Jaime looked up at her and smiled.

Haley nodded. "Sure thing, sweetie. Go wait in the car, mom will be right out." She watched her son as he gave Bobby a warm hug and a thank you before leaving the house to get to the car.

It was silent for a moment after the door was closed. Bobby knew that Haley needed as much time to think as possible about all of this. She quite reminded him of his wife; of course Bobby didn't know a thing about hunting while she had been alive but Haley had the same kindness and love to give to others. She had a big heart, was most likely the only one who could give Dean the love he needed in his life.

He watched her getting up from her chair and he smiled. "Everythin' will be fine. I just know it."

"Thanks, Bobby. For everything. I just…"

"What is it?"

Haley fought her tears again. "I'm just wondering where he is right now."

xXx

"_Sir… please!" a begging voice said. He looked down at his tool table: knives, chains, holy water… the usual. He wanted something new. He wanted to challenge himself this time; he wanted it to be good._

_Dean turned around, his eyes hungry for blood. He had been freed from the rack for only five years but he felt like a pro already. Maybe it was all coming from Alastair's praise to him, but it didn't matter; Dean knew he was doing a good job. He looked at the woman chained up in front of him; she had dirty blond hair glued to her face with sweat and tears. She had cuts all over her body, blood dripping from different parts and her clothes had been ripped to shreds. _

"_Please…" she begged again, weak. Dean couldn't give more of a damn how much she would beg though; the routine was now long in Dean's life and he didn't care on how much his… victim… would beg. _

_Dean slapped the bitch with brutal force, seeing a tooth dropping on the bloody floor. He laughed, happy that even a simple slap made him felt superior. He saw the tears flowing down on her cheeks and suddenly heard her mumble a few words._

"_What did you say?" Dean frowned._

_The woman cleared her throat and Dean saw her spit some blood on the floor. "Uh, like you care."_

_Dean pushed the tool table on the side, and tilted his head slightly to the right. He held a small dagger in his hand and lifted it up to the woman's left eye. "Trust me, honey... you're lucky I'm even letting you talk... So sooner you answer the freaking question sooner we can get this show on the road..."_

_He brought the dagger only a short distance to the eye until the woman finally closed them both and began to talk. "I was praying."_

_The woman was surprised when she realized that she had gotten his full attention. "You were praying? In hell?" Dean could not help but to laugh._

_She nodded. "Of course. I'm praying for forgiveness, for peace and love… but I'm also praying for my son to be okay."_

_Dean's heart stopped. Son? She had a … son?_

"_Of course you don't care you dickless prick! You don't give a damn if our families are suffering on earth while you are torturing us! After all, it's not like _you_ have a kid…"_

"_A... kid" Dean whispered to himself. He suddenly felt a burning pain in his head, as if something had broke-opened and let out important pieces of his life that he had locked away._

…

_He saw a beautiful woman smiling right back at him. He had never seen such beauty, peace and tenderness in someone's eyes in his life, and he felt warmth in his heart when he realized that she was staring at him._

_Running to her was an adorable five years old, with light brown hair just like he had when he was that age. The little boy was smiling as he threw himself into the woman's arms and hugged her tightly. He then saw the little boy turning his gaze at him and, pulling out from the woman's embrace, ran towards him. _

"_Daddy!"_

…

_The pain vanished and Dean remembered where he was. He was holding his head with both of his hands and it was only when he opened his eyes that he realized that he was kneeled down. Dean shook his head, trying to forget the burning pain and the strange vision before he heard a soft chuckle. He looked up to find the blond woman laughing at him, her eyes dark as coal._

"_Dean, Dean, Dean… so much fun to play with!"_

_Dean's hands drop by his sides and stared down the woman's smile. "You bitch."_

_The woman's smile didn't disappear, proud of her accomplishment. "I have to say, you almost had me, Dean. And I thought you were Alastair's top puppet. Looks like you still have ways to go!"_

_Laughter echoed inside the dark chamber. Dean was beaten down and had lost all of his adrenaline from earlier; from before the vision. But why? What had happened to him to make him lose his concentration?_

"_I guess your human emotions are still winning you over, Winchester. Boy, am I disappointed! And I thought I would have gotten the beating of the century!!!"_

_In a flash Dean got up on his feet and took a nice grip over the woman's neck. "You better shut up you fucking whore before you actually get what you're asking for!"_

"_And lose all of your memories of your son? Come on Dean: do you actually believe that little Jaime would want to see daddy slicing and dicing a poor innocent woman?"_

_The demon inside the body was having fun with Dean, he knew that much, but she could never be able to live through another day after mentioning his son's name like she had. He looked behind him on the table and saw the perfect weapon, the one with which he could be able to let out all of his anger into one swing, and aimed for the woman's forehead…_

Dean took the crowbar in his hands and smashed the rear window of the Impala. After traveling on for hours down the highway he had given up on running away. Sure, he hadn't slept since that last nightmare at his house and it was starting to show under his eyes thanks to the black circles, but he knew that his decision was made and that he couldn't turn around on it.

The worst part of this was that even though he had left all the happiness behind his nightmares still followed him everywhere. And he swore himself that they had even gotten worst; remembering his darkest times in the pit hadn't been much of a party.

But then he remembered. Not the torturing, nor the smell or the screams. He remembered the smiles, the love: he saw the happiness of his family when he had gotten home: he felt the first hug from his son and the first kiss from his wife. He saw his family again and the same good old warming feeling over took this body and for the first time since he had left the house he smiled, realizing just how much of a stupid dumbass he was.

xXx

There was only one place where Haley would be, even after everything he had just put her through. Dean had jeopardized everything for his selfish needs, and he was unsure that he would ever be able to fix anything.

The crowd at Tric was already going crazy when Dean stepped inside the club. The only thing he wanted was to see Haley, to take her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him and that she and Jaime were the only reason why he could still smile. He listened to the music playing and his heart stopped when he heard who was singing.

I'm never gonna dance again

guilty feet have got no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool

I should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given

So I'm never gonna dance again

the way I danced with you ....oooh

Dean got closer to the stage, walking to Haley's voice. He looked at her and it was as if he had fallen in love all over again. He saw her eyes scanning the crowd as she sang, and stopped on him as she realized that he was standing right there in front of her, but kept singing as her cue came.

Tonight the music seems so loud

I wish that we could lose this crowd.

Maybe it's better this way

We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.

We could have been so good together

We could have lived this dance forever

But now who's gonna dance with me?

Please stay!

He listened to the lyrics of the song and understood the meaning. It wasn't his usual song styles, preferring something that came before the 80's, but he nonetheless he understood. Haley was strong, she had more courage in her than him, and he loved her for it. But he didn't know what to say or how to say it to her; he had broken the bond with the one thing he needed most in his life and now it was too late.

Dean waited until the song was over and directed himself outside.

xXx

"Is daddy coming home?"

Tonight had been the toughest gig for Haley. Not only had she not been able to talk to Dean, but she had come home to a son asking for his father's bedtime stories.

She sat with him on his bed for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Sweetie, dad's not coming home for a while."

"Why not?"

How could she possibly tell her son that his father wanted out on their family? She thought a moment and remembered Bobby's words. "He just… needs time to think. Don't worry, I'm sure he still loves you."

To those words Jaime didn't reply, which made Haley even more heartbroken than she had been over 24 hours ago. She kissed the top of her son's head and held him by her side until he finally fell asleep.

She stayed awake, not wanting to cry herself to sleep for a second night. Her thoughts were only of him and how much she missed him. _How could someone have a huge impact on her life like this?_ She remembered his green eyes, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as he would smile; his laugh when he would get home and they would be their little family again…

But her thoughts were quickly distracted by a sound of a roaring engine. She knew that sound too well and figured out instantly who had suddenly stopped in her home entrance. Haley made sure she didn't wake Jaime up and walked downstairs. She wanted to run, run into his arms and never let go of him, but decided to keep calm and opened the door.

xXx

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked him with a sharp tone. Dean knew she had the right to be this way and didn't question it.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry" were the only words he could manage without cracking. He needed to stay focus, but seeing Haley and trying to keep his distance from her was already a challenge of its own.

Haley crossed her arms in front of her. "Is that so? You mind tell me why you ran away last night?"

_How? Could he actually tell her about hell? _"I –"

"Why is it so hard, Dean? Why can't you just be honest with me?" She tried to back away as he walked towards her. When he figured she wouldn't stop backing away he fell down on his knees, tears already forming at the corner of his eyes.

"I was stupid, okay? Is that what you want me to say?! Haley, I'm sorry I had to learn this the hard way but… truth is: I can't go through this without you. I just… I can't!"

Haley looked down at him. She tried to understand what he or she had done wrong. She stared into his eyes and for a moment swore she could see the pain eating him deep inside. It was as if she saw a part of him she had never dare tried to see before…

"Dean…?" she took a few steps forward and knelt down, her eyes meeting his at the same level.

"I'm sorry…" He couldn't fight the tears anymore, and as he felt her forehead on his he knew she couldn't either.

They stayed there for a moment, holding onto each other and feeling each other's warmth. Haley didn't need to know the whole truth about Dean; he would tell her when the moment was right. All that mattered right now was that they were both together, stronger than ever, and nothing would change that.

xXx

Both of them had finally decided to get back inside the house, fearing they would both catch a cold. They sat in the living room, enjoying each other's company like they would do every time Dean would come home from a hunt. They didn't speak a word, their presence doing it all by itself. Dean couldn't believe that he had just about thrown all of that away, but he didn't care about the nightmares anymore; he understood that the good moments were so much more worth it.

They heard footsteps coming from upstairs and knew that Jaime was up and probably wondering where his mother had gone to. He came into the living room, wearing his favorite PJs and looked up at his father without a word.

"Hey buddy, not in bed?" Dean gave him half a smile, seeing that something was bothering him.

Jaime shook his head. "Are you going to leave again?"

The question stunned Dean, who for a moment thought he had seen a bit of hatred in his son's eyes. Dean did not know what to tell his son. Of course he wouldn't leave again, except on hunts, but…

Jaime didn't not wait for an answer, understanding that the silence from his father did the job and left to go upstairs. Dean looked at Haley who couldn't help herself but to cry at her son's reaction, but Dean knew that Jaime had the right to feel this way.

"I'll go see him." Dean told her and she nodded, wiping away the tears in her face.

Dean took all the time he needed to walk to his son's room. Of all the rooms in the house he loved his son's room the most. Jaime had picked the colors; blue and green, and they had both worked on painting it together. It had been one of the best days of his life and Dean was glad that he had that memory still.

When he finally got in the room Jaime was already covered up to the nose and his eyes were closed. Dean knew that he couldn't be asleep yet but that he was too angry to talk to his dad. Dean too a seat in the chair near the bed and decided to stay in the room and to look at the little boy he had loved ever since the second he had come in his life. He remembered that telling Sam that monsters were real hadn't been so hard, but admitting to a six year old that hell actually existed? Jaime was far from being raised the way Dean and Sam had been, and Dean now understood that his son had been the luckiest between the both of them.

Dean rubbed his hand in his short hair and looked at his son. "Jaime, I just wanted to make you a promise, okay? No more running away. I swear I'll never hurt mom or you again."

Not knowing what else to say, Dean got up from his chair and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs back to the living room, knowing that Haley had been watching him inside Jaime's room. He sat next to her and looked her in the eyes and gave her a smile.

"No matter what happens to me, I'll always keep my promise."


End file.
